


Killing Fantasy

by Tamura22



Series: Killing fantasy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cat is back, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mind Fuck, People cry, Seriously What Do I Even Put Here, apparently udon is not a tag, cry, huge mind fuck, i am now happy, i am writing this with one hand, main character brownie, main character napoleon cake, napoleon goes through a lot, no, oh yeah tags, people die, the cat has left me, there is a cat on me, what do i even write here, why cat, writer doesn't know what she is doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamura22/pseuds/Tamura22
Summary: "Are they ready?""Yep! all set and in position!""Excellent! Now let the Killing Fantasy begin once again!"~~~~~~~~All the food fantasy fics i've seen or read have all been fluffy, happy, etc..But now let's get rid of most of thatAnd dump a whole lot of despair.When 59 of a single master attendants food souls get abducted and thrown into this strange factory with the promise of being freed if they got away with murder.What are our protagonists going to do to survive this killing game? Who knows..-----Join the RP discord server to Experience the story first hand as your favourite Food Soulhttps://discord.gg/FWp4Vuf-----Also i am very disappointed in the amount of Food fantasy danganronpa fics there's like none
Relationships: B-52/Brownie (Food Fantasy), Black Tea/Milk (Food Fantasy), Boston Lobster/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Chocolate/Coffee (Food Fantasy), Cola/Hamburger (Food Fantasy), Crepe/Macaron (Food Fantasy), Dorayaki & Taiyaki (Food Fantasy), Jello & Pudding (Food Fantasy), Miso Soup/Tempura (Food Fantasy), Napoleon Cake/Pastel de Nata (Food Fantasy), Napoleon cake/Spaghetti (Food fantasy), Omurice/Pudding (Food Fantasy), Popcorn/Sandwich (Food Fantasy), Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy), Sake/Yellow Wine (Food Fantasy), Spicy Gluten/Yuxiang (Food Fantasy)
Series: Killing fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue - Don't cry over spilt Milk

[ Prologue ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH3gUkte6_c)

[ Don't cry over spilt Milk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNGhdIpjDTo)

* * *

_“Sorry...”_

* * *

“Paasssttteellll!” I yelled for the third, and final, time. Finally getting said person’s attention after he was so focused on making sweets.

“What is it Napoleon…” he sighed, probably annoyed by now. Wait no, definitely annoyed.

“I can't find Master Attendant!” I complained.

“Master Attendant told me that they were going on a solo delivery.” Pastel said “All by themselves?? What if they get attacked by a fallen angel?!” I exclaimed

“They said not to worry about it,” Pastel shrugged. “They said that they wouldn’t be out long.. But then again, that was 20 minutes ago…” 

I stomped my foot a little “well if they don’t come back soon, I swear, I'll go out and look for them myself!

“Why are you looking for Master Attendant anyway?” Pastel asked 

“I-” 

“Guys, can you come out here for a minute?” said Pizza. Quickly running into the kitchen where me and Pastel were, and then going back into the dining room.

Pastel and I exchanged glances and then quickly went after Pizza.

“What's wrong?” I asked Pizza, catching up and slowly walking behind him before he stopped abruptly.

“Is it a fallen angel?” Pastel asked, before Pizza turned around.

“No.. Well, I don't think it is… it was all going fine until this weird bear showed up in the middle of the room. It isn’t doing anything, but the customers are bothered by it”

Pizza turned back around and pointed to the center of the diner.

There, on the ground, was the bear Pizza was talking about.

From our vantage point, the bears right side was black with a red eye and a toothy grin. The left side was pure white, like a stuffed animal you would buy from the store. And it appeared to be no bigger than my hat. Looking around the room, I see a few guests taking worried glances at the bear. Whether it was because of its weird appearance, or because it was not doing anything, or the fact that it existed here was beyond me. I walked over and crouched down in front of the bear and looked down on it. Then picked it up, from afar, it looked like a stuffed animal. But actually touching it now it felt like metal

Then I walked back over to Pastel and Pizza.

“I don't think you should be touching it. We don't know what it can do” said Pizza worriedly

“It's just a toy” I reassured, and knocked on the head of the bear. Making a metallic ring, see? It's just some weird robot someone placed to weird everyone out. Or maybe it's a toy some kid dropped, I don't think there’s anything to worry about”

Suddenly, the bear's red eye glowed brightly and I felt a loud ring in my ears. Out of surprise I dropped it.

“What happened?” someone asked, i couldn't hear. But I think it was Pastel. 

_"You know, isn't it said that life has its ups and downs?”_ the bear suddenly screeched. And I stepped back as the bear stood back up on it's own. _“It's fun because downs come after ups, but if life was full of downs, wouldn’t it get boring?”_ the bear laughed and turned towards me, wait me?! _“Disrupt law and order, and you get punished for it. Isn't that how society works?”_

Suddenly.. I began to feel dizzy 

And with one final laugh from the bear. Everything went black...

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, a small gust of wind blew a small cloud of dust into my face so I leaned up hastily and swatted at my face a few times before rubbing my eyes. Blinking, I sat up from the chair I was apparently sitting in and looked around. I definitely was not in the restaurant anymore. The walls were a rusty gray colour and the floor was a dark brown wood.

Looking down in front of me, was the desk that I had been laying my head on, despite how much dust was in my eyes as I woke up. The desk looked almost clean. Like it was just used before I suddenly got here.

I stood up and the floor creaked beneath my step, despite how old the floorboards looked and sounded. There was not a single spec of dust to be seen. Which was unnerving to say the least.

I pushed the chair back into the desk and headed towards the door out of the room. It looked like an office, a large room with a dozen more desks like the one I was just sitting at. Opening the door, I peaked my head out into the hallway and looked around. It was empty, eerily empty. I gulped before fully exiting the room. The floor was the same brown floorboards in the other room. but the walls were a lighter gray, and there was a red carpet running down the center of the floor

Stepping into the hallways, I heard a small thud behind me. I turned around quickly, half expecting someone to suddenly appear behind me- but there was no one there. I looked down to see a folded piece of paper. _A thud?_

I kneeled down to pick it up then stood back up again. 

It was a letter that looked like it was written like a child, crayon in different colours spelling a note. With a bunch of doodles littering the rest of the paper.

* * *

**“It looks like you’re finally awake! Please come down to the gym immediately!”**

* * *

In the corner of the paper it looked like a map. The start, from what I'm assuming, is the room that I'm in front of. With the arrows probably leading to the gym.

“Napoleon?” called a voice from behind me. I turned around to see who it was

“Nata? Did you wake up here too?” I asked, noticing the letter in his hand which looked almost identical to mine. 

He only nodded in reply, then looked down the hallway. He looked worried about something, maybe even a bit anxious.

I looked down at the map, if we head left then take the first right and keep going down that hall we should get to the gym. 

With the map in hand I began walking down the hall, before going that far I turned around to look at nata “What are you waiting for? The faster we get to the gym the faster we might get some answers to why we’re here” I said to him, before turning back around and down the hall. I eventually heard footsteps behind me, meaning that Nata began to follow me. 

I smiled to myself and turned the corner and looked down the very long hallway. At the very end of it I saw a big pair of double doors. ‘That must be the gym’

* * *

Reaching the end of the hallway, I opened up the gym doors. “huh?” I looked around my eyes wide open, me and Nata weren't the only ones here- but there were 57 other food souls here! All of which I recognize from the restaurant. 

“Huh? What are you guys doing here?” I asked anonymously. Looking around at the crowd

“I'm sure we would like to know the answer to that as well” Pudding responded, looking at me then at the empty stage to our right. Me and pastel walked up to join the crowd taking a place in the middle.

“Pastel! Napoleon!” called a voice. I looked around and saw B-52 and Brownie walk up to us

“Oh hey guys” I replied “do you have any idea on what's going on?” 

“Sorry.. I have no idea, i'm just as clueless as everyone else here…” Brownie said, sighing at the end. “I guess the only thing we can do is wait” I looked up at Nata, he looked like he wanted to say something but remained quiet.

Suddenly- there was a loud sound of a microphone turning on

“Testing testing! Is this thing on?” said a voice. Some people looked around the room, others looked towards the stage “ahem, Hello everyone! Thank you all for waiting!” the voice jeered. It sounded familiar yet i’ve never heard it before…

“Where are you!? Come out and show yourself!” someone shouted, as a rumble noise came from the stage. Everyone turned to stare at the stage not knowing what to expect

Right there. In the center of the stage on top of the stand, hopped up a black and white bear with a red eye. 

“It's… a toy…” I said confused, slightly raising an eyebrow slightly. There were murmurs that were starting to fill the room. “This isn't really fucking funny. Really? A bear? I'm leaving..” Boston lobster groaned loudly, everyone else in the room hearing him clearly over the murmurs

“Not so fast there blobster!” the bear said suddenly, making Boston lobster turn around in surprise “You’re not allowed to leave until I say you can leave!” Boston crossed his arms “tsk sure, whatever you say bear”  
  
“You should know that i have a name! I am your boss Monokuma, or if it's easier to say, your headmaster!”

Behind me, there was a snicker. “Boss huh? What are you gonna do, put us to work? Stick us at those lame desks we woke up on?” laughed the voice I recognized as Nasi lemak.   
“Oh no, nothing like that~ you’re just gonna be spending the rest of your lives in the walls of this Factory.” he said, laughing a bit at the end.

“Like hell that's gonna happen! We need to get back to master attendant!” Miso soup yelled out and i saw a few others node their heads in agreement  
  
“Well if you want to leave so badly… i guess there’s one way to leave…”   
  
_Everyone listened closely_

“If you want out of this factory, then you'll have to kill one of your friends to escape!”  
  
There was a dead silence   
  
“What?” I accidentally said aloud quietly. But it's appeared to be what almost everyone else was thinking   
  


“What the hell are you talking about?!” Steak loudly questioned the bear

“What else is there to talk about? It's self explanatory, you have to kill someone else to escape! And then make it through the class trial without getting caught!”  
  
I felt dizzy. There's no way that this was happening. Killing someone to leave? Who would do something like that! This must be some big joke that master attendant must be playing on us. Any moment they’ll walk up behind the bear and announce that it was all a big prank. _Just a prank._

“....Class trial?” Yuxiang wondered  
  
“That’s right! The class trial is the real charm of this killing game” a banner dropped down behind Monokuma. Showing him in a tall chair in the center and 3 people on either side wearing what looked to be school uniforms, standing in what looked to be podiums you would see in trials.

“If one of you gets murdered… the surviving members must participate in the class trial! At the class trial, there will be a face off between the blackened killer and the other spotless food souls. During the class trial, you will present your argument about who you think the blackened is. The outcome will be decided by popular vote and if you arrive at the right answer… Only the blackened killer will be punished. and the rest may continue their peaceful lives at the factory. However... if you choose poorly… ...then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your punishment. As far as class trial rules go, that's all there is to it!” Monokuma laughed “Which means, if you kill someone and make it through the class trial, you get to live and leave this factory. However, if you are found guilty during the class trial, then you will be punished. Puhuhu, it's a familiar but simple rule, right?"

“You keep on saying the word punish… but what do you mean by that?” Spicy gluten asked  
  
“Basically… it’s an execution!”   
  
“E-execution?!” Jiuniang squeaked and partially hid behind Yellow wine

“The pleasing punishment that follows the aftermath of a class trial” Monokumas red eye glowed slightly “this is one of the perks of this killing game. Puhuhu, what sort of spine-tingling punishments will we see? I can't help it, I'm already getting excited! there may even be some unique punishments, like impaling you through the head with a Thingamajig Claw!” Monokuma laughed a bit “Ahem, any method of killing is fine. Popular ones like bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling, and poisoning… To shooting, beating, running over, burning, bombing, slashing, drowning, electrocution, crushing, cursing…”

It felt like Monokuma could go on and on naming ways we could potentially kill each other, it was almost sickening to listen to

“Use whichever killing method you’d prefer. No time limit, so you can kill as you please... It's an All-You-Can-Murder Buffet... A theme park of murder… That’s what this Killing Fantasy is all about!”

I clenched my fist without realising it. Who in their right mind would murder someone? In fact, I bet most of these guys wouldn't even kill even if they could with the threat that they would die if they don’t make it pass the trial.   
  


“Any questions?”  
  
“Yeah, this is stupid” Boston lobster said aloud. “You can’t make us, and what makes you think we would kill each other? You can’t threaten us because there is nothing to threaten us with.”   
  
Then there was an uproar of comments like, ‘yeah that’s right’ ‘you can’t make us do that!’ and ‘we can’t die that easily’

From the look on Monokumas face he looked annoyed, almost irritated. “So that's how you want to act like huh? Guess i’ll have to teach you a lesson”

Suddenly, two machine guns came down from trapdoors in the ceiling on either side of Monokuma and there was a small motor sound that came from both of them. The room seemed to have gotten quiet at the sight of these guns.

“If you’re going to argue with me i’m going to have to teach you not to argue with me again… how about… her!” Monokuma pointed and the guns turned to point at me. Wait me?!  
  
I didn't even have time to react as there was a ‘click’ noise and the guns started to fire, I was quickly pulled to the side by my sleeve and fell to the ground. I looked to where I was behind me as I saw Milk getting pummeled by bullets, blood spilling out of every hole a bullet made. I couldn’t take my eye off it, I couldn't look away. My eyes were glued wide open to the sight I wanted to look away from..

After what felt like hours of gunfire, it finally stopped. Though it was only 7 or 8 minutes it felt like forever.

Milk's body finally fell to the floor, Milk was dead. Black tea rushed over to the body, collapsing before it with a shocked look on her face. Staring at the red liquid, she put her hands on her knees. Clinched them tightly. Being at the edge of the puddle, she had the full view of the corpse. We all stood in stunned silence, the sound of the gunfire still echoing loudly in my ears. “Why! Why her? She had no reason to die!” she cried out, taking out her gun and pointing it at the bear.

“I killed her to prove a point,” said Monokuma, as two huge monitors came down either side of Monokuma. My eyes widened. The one on the left showed Pizza and Cheese, their bodies looked bruised and beaten. And it looked like they were in some kind of library.

The one on the right was Oyster, his throat appeared to have a red line around it and his face and body language looked like he was strangled. His body appeared to be in a fish tank of some sort. 

“The only way to escape is to kill. You may all be food souls but you can all die as easily as humans. Most of you will die by either each other or by me. And trust me, you always kill. Now put the gun down before we have another ‘accident’”  
  


The images on the monitors changed. This time, the one on the left was Gingerbread-- or what was left of Gingerbread. There was only her dismembered head lying next to a box with a few of her fingers scattered about. 

The other screen… was a little blurry. But I was able to make out a bloody briefcase, it was brown and I could make out some golden markings on it. There also looked to be a golden cross next to it.

Looking back at Black tea. Her arm slowly returned to her side and her gun softly placed on her lap

“Now before I get interrupted, I have something for all of you!”

We all silently stared at Monokuma. And I stood back up.

“Rough crowd huh? Anyway…” he pulled out a small black and blue tablet from behind his back and started throwing it at us with precise aim with the tablets landing straight into each of our hands. “These are your e-handbooks. they contain everything about yourself and the factory rules. Make sure not to lose them, or you’ll end up like poor old milk over there.” 

Everyone then looked down at the handbooks in their hands before turning them on

“I'll be taking my leave now. Have a happy death day everybody!~”

Monokuma then disappeared and I looked back down at my e-handbook and turned it on.

* * *

3

Napoleon Cake

* * *

‘What’s this number about?’ I wondered to myself, then swiped right showing my ‘report card’ which had all my personal information on it…

Which was unsettling to say the least.. The only ones who would know about this stuff would be Master attendant and maybe even Nata and Brownie…

_Whoever is controlling Monokuma somehow knows everything about everyone…_

I swiped right again and the rules that Monokuma was talking about popped up. I looked over at Black tea to see that she was still sitting on the floor next to Milks body. Her e-handbook was on the floor beside her and it didn't even look like she noticed it yet. 

_I guess we’d all be in shock if someone we cared deeply about died right before our eyes_

I looked back at the e-handbook to read over the rules…

* * *

 **#1:** Students are required to cohabitate at the Factory for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.

**#2:** When a murder is committed in the factory, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.

**#3:** If the killer is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.

**#4:** If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime.

**#5:** If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Factory and re-enter the outside world.

**#6:** If innocent students continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain.

**#7:** "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall, gymnasium and some other areas are closed.

**#8:** All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Factory, are strictly prohibited.

**#9:** Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.

**#10:** Your E-handbooks are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.

**#11:** A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body. This does not include the blackened

**#12:** Students have free rein to explore the Factory as they see fit.

**#13:** The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.

* * *

When I finished reading I turned off the e-handbook and looked at everyone else who I assumed finished reading the rules. Then some people started to leave the room.

“Where are you all going?” I asked no one in particular, then Pudding turned to face me. “ I’m assuming everyone is either heading out to explore this or is going to try to find a way out. I suggest you do the same” he said before turning and walking away toward the exit.

In a matter of minutes there were only 8 of us left standing in the gym. Black tea and I included.

I looked at the 6 other food souls as I wondered which one I should explore with.

‘Brownie was talking with B-52, Steak looked somewhat angry, Spaghetti was… Spaghetti, and-’ my thought process was done for me when Nata came up to me. 

“Napoleon do you want to-” “do I want to look around with you, yes” I interrupted him with a smirk. He stared at me for a moment before walking towards the door leaving with a “ok then…” 

I looked back at Black tea who still looked like she was paralyzed on the floor for a second before running after Nata.

* * *

“I'm surprised that you came to me with your own free will, I feel blessed,” I teased and laughed slightly.

“Well… you’re the only one that I know that wouldn't think to kill me, or anyone for that matter.”

“You don’t seriously think someone would kill somebody do you?” I asked

“Well, you can’t always be sure… Boston lobster… Spaghetti.. Anybody could be thinking of killing someone…”

I bit my lip, he was right. Though someone may talk against murder, they might be thinking of ways to kill someone deep down. The only motive I could think of someone going for a kill would be to get back to Master attendant and the restaurant. 

“What do you think he meant when he said ‘we always kill’?” I asked him.

“It’s just a hunch, but I think we’re not the first killing game that he put people through..”

“So.. when he said that, he meant just generally? That all the people he put through this killing game always fell to murder? That’s just…” 

“Like I said.. It’s just a hunch, but it’s the most likely explanation.. What i don’t have an explanation for though, is that number on the top left of the handbook main screen.”

I thought back a bit. ‘Number? Oh yeah the number’ “what number did you get?” I asked him 

“67” 

“That’s… a big number. got 3”

Our conversation was cut short when we reached our first room of exploration. Above the door was a big neon sign which was labelled “The kitchen” in a bright annoying orange. I opened the door and stepped in with Nata right behind me. The kitchen was huge.

I went around the back to the storage room and freezer; and Nata checked around the appliances to make sure they all worked, I assumed.

After a few minutes of looking around I came out of the storage room to talk to Nata. “I don't think we’ll be starving anytime soon,” I said. “The pantry and freezer is filled with anything you can think of. But with the amount of people here… I feel like it would only be able to last a month or 2..”

“Oh that won’t be a problem” Monokuma said, jumping out of nowhere making me yelp a bit in surprise. “Everyday the pantry gets refilled according to what you all have eaten the day before.” Monokuma explained

“So it gets restocked every night?” Nata asked 

“At 12AM sharp!” Monokuma cheered

“So I guess starvation won’t be a problem..” I said but the bear had already left

“If we’re done here, we can move on to next room” 

Nata and I then looked at the door on the right wall of the room. Above the door was another bright annoying neon sign which read “dining hall”

“Should we check there next?” I asked Nata

“We should go there after we investigate all we can, I assume the dining hall would be the first place someone would go after they’re done looking”

Nata did make a lot of sense. The dining hall was probably covered at least a dozen times already

“Where should we look next then?” I asked him again as we exited the kitchen going into the hallway

“I guess we could check the next door down”  
  
“The next door down? Ok”

We made our way down the hall in silence until we got to the next annoyingly bright signs. The closest one read ‘laundry’ and the further one read ‘furnace’ 

“Which one first?” I asked him and without replying he opened the door to the laundry room and I followed him soon after. Inside we see Rice in the middle of investigating the laundry room.

“Oh, Hello napoleon! Pastel” She greeted us. “With so many people, doing the laundry will get tiring by myself”

“You going to do the laundry?” I asked, surprised “All by yourself?”

“It will keep my mind off things, besides, I don’t mind” She said smiling “But a little help would be nice, carrying everyone's laundry to the laundry room by myself would be tiring and would take way too long” She sighed

“If you were to ask, i’m sure Brownie would help you” I told her

“Are you sure?” 

“Hopefully” I laughed awkwardly as Rice walked behind and out the door. To find Brownie I assumed

“If Rice was here that means that she already checked this room right?” I asked Nata “so that means we should go explore the next room” he nodded and we took a quick look around before heading into the door with the big neon sign on it. The furnace room. It appeared the two rooms were connected to each other for some odd reason. But that wasn't the thing that disturbed me, “there's something… odd, about the laundry room” I said “how so?” Nata replied

“Oh, well there's no laundry detergent- It’s that there's a freaking buzz saw in the laundry room!” I exclaimed. Nata seemed to pause, then turned to face me. “A what?” he asked

“A buzz saw. Just sitting there in the corner,, someone can hurt themselves if they’re not careful”  
  
“Monokuma must have put it out there as a possible murder weapon to tempt someone… why else would it be there?” I slightly nodded in agreement. As we checked around the furnace room. There were the typical boilers and pipes and there were two furnaces, _why two?_ We finished looking around and walked out of the room back into the hallway. “Where to now?” I asked him

“Lets just continue going down the hall” 

I waited a bit

“Are you coming?” he yelled, turning around to look at me.

“Oh, Yeah! I’m coming!” I replied, and sprinted towards him

“I have a bad feeling about those rooms..” I mumbled to myself

* * *

We made our way down the hall, the bad feeling about the last rooms still bearing down on me. The next door was odd with the first thing I noticed was that there was no annoying neon sign on top of it. The second thing I noticed… was how rusty and dirty the door looked. Like it hasn’t been touched in forever, but it was so odd because the rest of the place was so clean. It was unnerving that the door was even there.

Nata and I walked up to the door and I turned the knob to open it. It squeaked and rust fell off of it. 

The door seemed to scream as it moved against the floor. I forced it open enough for Nata and I to get through.

Then we stepped inside. 

The room was pure white with a light grey floor. There also looked to be another door inside. It almost looked like a vault door. Nata and I walked up to it

“How do we open it?” I asked, checking the door out. In the center of it, there were two holes shaped like hands with hand indents inside. The one on the left being way bigger than the one on the right. 

“It looks like it requires 2 people to open it..” Nata said “Maybe it's a way out?” he suggested.

I paused for a moment. Then put my right hand in the right hand hole.

It was a perfect fit.

Nata looked confused.

“I wonder who the other hand is..” I said and looked down at Natas left hand, and I tried to imagine his hand in the hole. No, it wouldn’t work. His hand would be a bit too small.

As I thought that. Nata put his hand up to the other hand hole. Probably out of curiosity.

And just like I thought his hand was smaller than the print. He took his hand off and stared at it a bit.

“The other hand must fit someone else here… because why else would your hand fit the other one?” he put is hand to his chin

“Hmm… maybe we should tell the others about this door.. And maybe later we can all try to figure out whose hand fits the other one?” I suggested

“I guess…”

We then began to exit the room. I looked back at the door. 

  
  


_Why does that door look so familiar?_

_..._

_And why would it be my handprint?_

* * *

We made our way down to the next door and the big blue neon sign read “lounge room 1”

And opening it i couldn't believe what i walked into,,, we’ve only been here for barely half an hour and…

“Seriously? You’re the one who should be watching where your damn ducks are! You act like you’re SO mature”  
  
“Don’t make me laugh, you’re one to talk about maturity” 

We walked in on Boston lobster and Peking duck fighting

“Why are you two fighting?” I tried to ask, but it seemed neither of them even acknowledged that I was here.

“Oh don't mind them. They’ve been like this since we got here” I looked onto one of the couches to see Spicy gluten and Yuxiang sitting. Appearing to be watching the current chaos before them.

“What happened?” Nata asked

“Boston complained that peking's ducks kept on following him, then he accidentally stepped on one of them…” Spicy gluten sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. “They’ve been at this for like 10 minutes now.. I swear, they fight more than Red wine and Steak does.”

“No we don’t!” Peking and Boston yelled in sinque as Spicy gluten sighed deeply and Yuxiang deadpanned.

“Did you guys do anything since you left the gym?” Nata asked the two girls “yeah, me and Boston searched the gym a little while after everyone left. On the stage it's like Monokuma appeared out of thin air, no trap doors or secret areas to go in or out of” Spicy gluten said  
  
“Like what happened when me and Nata looked around the kitchen! He just suddenly appears then disappears into nowhere” 

“And me and Peking were looking around the lounge room, until Boston came in yelling that Pekings ducks were following him” Yuxiang added “and it kinda creeped me out when he did that. It's like he’s a ghost” she finished, referring to Monokuma and I nodded in agreement before turning towards Nata.

“If we’re done searching for now we can go to the dining room” I suggested

“I’ll tag along, listening to Peking and Boston fight gets boring after a while” said Spicy gluten 

“I might as well go with you too,” Yuxiang sighed, getting up from the couch. I looked over at Boston and Peking…. 

Wait.. where are they?

“Where did they go?” I questioned out loud, 

“They probably realized that their fighting was stupid and left. About time too… let's go to the dining hall..” yuxiang said and started walking out the door. 

“Ok!”

* * *

I opened the doors to the dining hall. It appeared that the people who got here before us lined up some of the tables, with enough chairs for just about everyone here.

And it also looked like we were the last ones to finish exploring. _Someone was missing though… but who was it?_   
  


Yuxiang and Spicy gluten parted from us to sit next to Boston and Peking, both on either sides of the table. While Nata and I sat in two open seats with an empty one beside me on my right.

“Well, who wants to start?” Cola said, grabbing everyone's attention.

“Start what?” Omurice asked. 

“Well y’know.. who wants to go first saying what they found? Surely most of you went around and looked all over the place.” Cola answered, as everyone looked around at each other.

“Well, I guess i’ll start. A little bit after everyone left the gym Boston and I took a look around the gym. Unless there were any trapdoors that we missed, that bear- Monokuma. Must have literally appeared out of thin air… if he was a Fallen angel that could explain some things. But I don’t think that's the case..” Spicy gluten sighed.

“I only went to the laundry room” said Rice “the only things that would be important to note would be the big table saw in the corner, and a secret trapdoor behind one of the washing machines”  
  
“Trapdoor?” I wondered out loud

“Yeah, just a little room behind the right washing machine. There would probably be just enough room in there for me to fit in it” She explained “And also, I would appreciate it if every couple of days everyone puts any dirty laundry they may have outside their bedroom door. So me and Brownie can clean them”

“Speaking of bedrooms. Has anyone checked and explored the dorm building?” Vodka asked

‘Dorm building?’ I thought to myself

“Me and Jiungian did” said Yellow wine “And as far as we know everyones rooms are the same, with the only difference being that girl's washrooms have a lock on their door”

“M-Monokuma also came by and told us that the rooms were basically soundproof.” Jungian added on

“Nata and I looked around the kitchen,” I said. “Monokuma told us that the ingredients and everything there get restocked every night at 12 according to how much we ate the previous day. So starvation should never be a problem.”

_I feel like i’m forgetting to mention something_

“Is that everything?” Pudding asked. 

“Except for the map of the place on the e-handbooks, I think that's basically everything for now. Any stairs going up or down are blocked with iron bars. And there are some doors that are locked on this floor that we can’t get into” Mango pudding said. 

“Oh! Oh! Macaron and crepe explored the Monostore!” Macaron exclaimed “And according to him, if we do these jobs on the e-handbook that refreshes every day. He will pay us in Monocoins!”

“What's in the store?” Jello asked 

“Mostly just common convenience store stuff and dollar store things. And in the back are a bunch of weapons and other stuff like that” Crepe answered. “Monokuma said that if you want to take something from the store, you have to pay for it otherwise you would be stealing and you would end up like…” Crepe stopped talking and bit her lip. Everyone seemed to give a moment of silence. A moment for Milk.

“Well it’s been a long day, I suggest that we all head to our rooms and worry about it tomorrow. It’s almost 10 and we’ll get in trouble if we stay after the nighttime announcement” Brownie suggested. I took out my e-handbook to check the time, it was almost 9:30.

People one by one began getting up and leaving the room. I got up too eventually and walked up to Black tea who was just about to leave

“Hey Black tea, are you alright? Y’know.. About what happened earlier?” I asked her

“Oh Napoleon. You don’t have to worry about me, i’m just fine” She responded, and before I could say another word she walked away and out the door. I didn’t know Milk well myself, but I knew others who did know her better. Like Coffee, Chocolate, Crepe, and especially Black tea, so I couldn't even begin to understand how she felt. If she was mourning for Milk's death. I stood there for a moment before taking a look at my e-handbook. I remember Mango pudding saying something about a map so I quickly found and pulled it up.

This place was way bigger than I first thought it was. It looked like the bedrooms were in its own separate building, as Vodka had mentioned earlier. I looked up from my handbook to see that I was the only one left in the dining hall.

I put my handbook away and walked out the door. Entering the hallway, it was completely empty. 

I turned right to begin walking towards the dorms.

“Napoleon” Said a voice behind me out of nowhere, making me flinch. I turned around. It was Spaghetti

_‘Where was he this entire time?’_

“I suggest that you forget about that door you and Pastel saw” He said

“What?” I responded confused

“It would be for the better- trust me. You shouldn’t waste any time worrying about it” He smiled slyly and walked past me towards the dorms.

“Door…” I murmured to myself, then continued walking down towards the dorms.

* * *

**Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite...**

* * *

That must be the nighttime announcement. I kept on walking until I reached the double doors with the neon sign which read “Dorms”

I opened the doors... it led outside?

I looked around, it was a long bridge leading up to a big building. There was a sign, it looked like a picture of someone pushing someone off the bridge and it had a big pink X over it.

“What does that mean?” I wondered out loud  
  
“It’s obviously a warning sign, ” said Spaghetti, who came up behind me. _Wait how is he behind me?_ “warning us that we’re not aloud to push people off the bridge”   
  
I bit my lip in confusion “why?”

“Are you serious?” He sighed “If someone pushed somebody off the bridge we would never find the body, not to mention that if someone did find a body we wouldn’tn’t be able to investigate it, and the culprit would probably be executed for breaking the rules” He finished

I walked up onto the bridge and looked down. It was foggy, but I was able to make out a small stream at the bottom. No one would be able to kill someone here, but this would be an ideal spot to hide evidence.

I backed off from the edge and looked over at the dorm building. It was almost hard to believe that any of this was actually happening; but we all saw it. 

Somehow, I was in my room. I didn’t even remember the walk here but I guess that it doesn’t matter. I hung my gun on the backboard of the bed, put my hat on the desk beside it, kicked off my boots and collapsed on the bed. The lights somehow turned off by themselves when my head hit the pillow.

And just like that… I fell asleep.

Why was I so calm about this? Why am I so calm about this killing game? It’s like I was already used to it… but how? Why? _And why would Spaghetti want me to forget about that door?_ _What does he know about it?_

* * *

[Prologue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH3gUkte6_c)

[Don't cry over spilt Milk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNGhdIpjDTo)

End

* * *

Remaining Food souls: 58/59

* * *

Hawthorne ball 

Pudding 

Jello 

Sandwich 

Pancake 

Rice 

Toast 

Popcorn 

Long bao 

Coffee 

Sashimi 

Crepe 

Tom yum 

Macaron 

Taiyaki 

~~Milk~~

Nasi lemak 

Dorayaki 

Sake 

Spicy gluten 

Tempura 

Omurice 

Jiuniang 

Miso soup 

Ume ochazuke 

Cold rice shrimp 

Cola 

Yellow wine 

Eclair 

Sanma 

Escargot 

Mango pudding 

Moon cake 

Hamburger 

Yuxiang 

Yogurt

Napoleon cake 

Salad 

Vodka 

Sushi 

Black tea 

Steak 

Pastel de nata 

Tiramisu 

Chocolate 

Sukiyaki 

Brownie 

Laba congee 

Red wine 

Spaghetti 

Pineapple cake 

Eggette 

Udon 

Crab long bao 

Boston lobster 

Peking duck 

B-52 

Vanilla

Strawberry 

* * *

_“I… clearly… worked so… hard…”_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 - When you're against the clock... There's no telling who will win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me~  
> Happy birthday to me~  
> I'm not getting any presents~  
> Because of the quarantine!

[ Chapter 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eMVsJM5iWM)

[ When you’re against the clock… There’s no telling who will win ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eMVsJM5iWM)

* * *

_“I… clearly… worked so… hard…”_

* * *

**Good morning, everyone! It is now 8 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!**

* * *

I woke up to the annoying voice on the monitor. 

“Ugh…”

I covered my eyes with my arm as I turned to face the ceiling. 

Oh right… we were kidnapped and trapped here by Monokuma to be forced to kill each other.. How could I ever forget…

I sat up, stretching my arms and yawned. Before moving my legs off the bed and grabbing my hat, holding it in my hands for a few seconds before putting it on and getting out of bed. 

“I kinda want to look around a bit…” I said to myself. And walked towards the closet.

Opening it, there were many copies of my own clothes including gloves, capes, and boots. But there were no copies of my hat, to my disappointment.

I closed the closet and went towards the drawers. Opening the first drawer, there looked to only be a small kit inside. I took it out of the drawer and opened it, it was filled with lock picks, tweezers, and other things like that. I closed it in disgust and threw it back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

I decided not to look in the other drawers and choose to go to the bathroom to look around. It was simple, having a sink, a bathtub that could also be used as a shower, and a toilet. I walked out of the bathroom and there was a knock at the door.

Surprised, and walked up to the door and opened it. 

“Oh.. hey B-52, What’s up?” I greeted

“Hey Napoleon, Brownie wanted everyone to meet in the dining hall. He wanted to request something from everyone” He said

“Ok! I’m coming” I responded, quickly putting on my boots and walking out into the hall to join B.

He nodded and began walking down the hall and joined him. I kept feeling his eyes wander over to me as if he wanted to say something, but never said a word. We eventually made it to the dining hall where we separated and went to the seats we were in yesterday. My seat next to Nata and his next to Brownie. The seat to my right was still empty, There was still someone missing like yesterday…

Spaghetti… he was the one who wasn’t here yesterday. 

“This should be everyone. What did you want to tell us Brownie?” Peking duck asked. But this wasn’t everyone, Spaghetti wasn’t here.. Or maybe they just didn’t _want_ him here..

The dining hall doors suddenly opened and there was Spaghetti… speak of the devil and he shall arrive..

Everyone was silent as he walked towards the only open seat… right next to me..

“Well.. I just wanted to discuss our own kind of rule” Brownie said in response to Peking. 

“What kind of rule?” Sandwich asked

“Well.. like how rice requested that everyone could put their dirty laundry outside everyone's door. I request that every morning after the morning announcement, we meet in the dining hall for breakfast” He said

“Like a check in to make sure no ones been murdered in their sleep?” Boston laughed 

“If that's how you want to see it. Then sure” Brownie responded. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” I said, and I saw a few people nod in agreement. 

“Then I guess it’s settled. We can do whatever we want before but at the morning announcement we should all meet up here to have breakfast” Rice concluded. 

“Speaking of breakfast. I’m hungry! Who will be making breakfast each morning?” Eclair asked

“Well I think the first answer to that is whoever can cook” Yogurt said. “Which at the top of my head would be… Pastel, Ochazuke, Toast, and Brownie I think” She suggested

“I can also help out as well!” Rice volunteered, raising her hand up. 

“I can too,” Pudding said, adjusting his glasses.

It feels like someone was watching me. Like back in the hall when I felt B-52 taking glances at me.. It was like that, but I didn’t know _who_ was looking at me.. It made me nervous. 

Looking around it seemed that Nata, Ochazuke, Toast, Brownie, Rice and Pudding had left for the kitchen and everyone else was chatting with each other.

30 minutes passed and the chefs in the kitchen were finished cooking and one by one came out delivering everyone their breakfast. Ochazuke was the one who brought my breakfast out. I thanked her and she smiled in return, before leaving to get someone elses breakfast.

My plate mostly contained sweets that I guess Nata or Brownie made, a single egg and a few pieces of bacon. I looked around at everyone who already got their breakfast and saw that they all got an egg, a few pieces of bacon and a little bit of something they liked. Like when I looked at Steaks plate I saw a few pieces of bacon tofu on it. Sukiyakis plate also had some sort of tofu.

After everyone got their breakfast Nata came back to his seat beside me with his own breakfast. That was when I started to eat, I merely picked at the egg for a few seconds before attacking the sweets on the other side. They quickly disappeared.

“Nata… I think someone stole my sweets” I said to him, trying to be serious but ended up laughing. To my surprise, he laughed along with me. 

The feeling of someone watching me never went away though… Was B-52 still looking at me like he did back at the hall? No… he seemed to have full attention towards Brownie. Maybe I’m just being paranoid. If he wanted to say something he probably would try to talk to me after

“If only every breakfast could be like this one, the first ones are always the most peaceful.” I heard Spaghetti whisper. I looked down at my plate, trying to understand why he said that. But I quickly forgot the thought and continued eating until the plate was clean off. And by that time it looked like everyone else was also finished.

A few people like Boston, Nasi lemak, and Vodka. Got up and left right away, others stayed and chatted for a bit before leaving like Crepe, Macaron, Steak, and Red wine. In a matter of time, there were only a few people left in the dining hall. Nata, Brownie and everyone else who cooked were cleaning up in the kitchen. And the others who were sitting in the dining hall were quietly talking with each other. I was silent however, until Spaghetti got up to leave. _Why didn’t he leave earlier? Actually, why wasn’t he the first to leave?_

“Hey Spaghetti? What were you talking about earlier?” I asked him, he flinched. _Flinch?_ _  
__  
_“Heh.. you don’t need to worry about anything that I said, just forget I said anything” He said before walking away.

He did it again! Talking like he knows something I don't. He should be in the same boat as everyone else here.. But why is he acting like he isn’t? Is it just his superiority complex?

After Spaghetti left the dining hall. I decided to get up and maybe explore somewhere I didn’t before. 

Walking into the hall, I remembered Macaron talked about a Monostore yesterday before we all went to the dorms. 

“Maybe I should go check that out” I pulled up the map on my e-handbook and quickly located the store. The front of it looked like a store you would find at a mall. Inside, I found Crepe and Macaron looking around.

I entered the store and looked around. 

“Oh! Hello Napoleon!” Macaron said, spotting me. “Hey Macaron, hey Crepe” I responded. Crepe turned towards me “Oh hey” She greeted. She was holding a mini Black and White purse that looked like Monokumas face. There were more mini purses like that on the shelf so I assumed she bought it from here.

“This place is amazing! Most of the things here are super cheap going from 1 Monocoin to around 20 or 30! Good thing I’ve been doing a lot of jobs, I almost have 200 Monocoins!” She exclaimed

“How many jobs have you done?” I asked, laughing slightly at her enthusiasm. 

“I’ve lost count” She grinned

“Crepe has done 45 jobs!” Macaron exclaimed “She is definitely in first place!”

“How have you done so many? We’ve barely been here or a day” I asked

“I stayed up a bit after the nighttime announcement and got up really early. So no wonder why i'm number one!” Crepe bragged  
  
“That’s wrong, actually” Said Monokuma, who had just appeared out of nowhere. “She is actually in second. A far second. The person in first has done like 70 jobs already and already has a wealthy 1000 Monocoins!”

“Who is in first?” I asked curiously.

“I’m not telling.. But there is a leaderboard on your handbooks… it won’t show who's in first place however, just their current Monocoins and how many jobs they did” Monokuma said before disappearing

Crepe took out her handbook to look at the leaderboard. “The top place is probably censored for a reason… like if we knew _who_ had the most Monocoins. And a murder took place. If a bunch of weapons or materials were bought from this store they would be the first to point fingers at” she put her handbook away “I probably know what they’re trying to buy too” Crepe grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the store 

“Viola! The tranquilizer gun” She said, letting go of my hand and picking up the gun like she was in a commercial. It was about the size of Black teas gun, only the handle was a bit thicker and the gun was a different colour. Actually, it had a few different colours.

“This is the most expensive thing in the store! At 11 thousand and 37 Monocoins!” she exclaimed “all the other stuff back here is also pretty expensive, but even so it only goes to like 500 or 550 Monocoins. Not to mention that a dart for this thing is like 100 per dart. So whoever is in first place be trying to save up for this, if not, they’re just trying to be at the top”

_I feel like I should remember this… just in case.._

Suddenly, Spicy gluten came running in “Macaron! Crepe! Follow me no time to explain- Oh hey Napoleon” 

She ran off without an explanation. So Crepe and Macaron took off after her and out of curiosity I ran after them too.

* * *

After a while of chasing Spicy stopped in front of one of the lounge rooms and walked in. Me, Macaron and Crepe followed after

“I got them, and Napoleon came along too” she said, and I saw Rice, Peking, Yuxiang and Boston inside. Boston looked to be asleep on one of the chairs however. And I had a feeling that that’s why they wanted Crepe and Macaron here.

“What is it?” Crepe asked Spicy gluten

“You see the sleeping Lobster covered in ducks? You guys and Rice are gonna stylize his hair” Spicy gluten said in total seriousness. And I couldn’t help but laugh slightly and looked over at Peking who was also laughing to himself. “I bet this was your idea right?” I asked him 

“I would take the credit. But no, it was Rice who came up with the idea”

* * *

  
Rice walked into the lounge room and saw Peking, Yuxiang and Spicy gluten talking quietly. “Hello guys!” She greeted, then looked to where Boston was sleeping on one of the lounge chairs. He looked peaceful, and he was accompanied by Pekings ducks

“Boston looks cute when he’s sleeping, and being covered in all of your ducks Peking” Rice complemented

“The children seem to have taken a liking to him. It’s almost adorable” Peking replied.

“I wonder.. If I could get a brush, a few ribbons, and maybe a bow. I could style his-” Rice paused and giggled to herself. Spicy seemed to laugh a bit too catching on what Rice was about to say

“Spicy, can you go get Crepe and Macaron? Please?”

* * *

“So that’s what happened,” Crepe said in thought. “I would help you, but I don’t really want a death wish”

“Don’t worry! If I take the blame, he’ll be less angry… I think” Rice giggled “You guys don't happen to have anything we could use do you?”

“I always carry a bruch around with me” Crepe said proudly, pulling out a brush from god who knows where

“I have a few bows!” Said Macaron

I searched around my pockets “I have a ribbon. For some reason” _Where did I get a ribbon from?_

Rice grabbed the brush from Crepe and began brushing Boston's hair, which was very well kept having barely any knots. Rice the looked over at Crepe and Macaron

“Come on! He might wake up soon to let's hurry!”

“Ok!”

“Here! Use this bow instead of that one”  
  
“Lets tie the ribbon in the center, and have the bows all around it!”  
  
“Macaron agrees with that!”  
  
“Shhhh not right in his ear! He’ll wake up you idiot!”  
  


“...Huh?” 

Boston moaned and leaned up, he turned around to see Crepe, Macaron, and Rice huddled together. Crepe and Macaron backed up, scared of the outburst that they thought was gonna happen. Boston just looked confused, before he felt how heavy his hair was. He reached up, and pulled a bow out from his hair. He stared at it, before looking back at the 3 girls. He looked almost angry

“Don’t get mad at them! It was my idea!” Rice pleaded, grabbing and holding one of Boston's hands in her own. He tsked and then began to pull out all the bows that were in his hair.

I was surprised that he didn’t explode at them yet. Based on my experience with him he would have yelled at them for a few minutes then left the room. But he remained surprisingly calm with a bit of annoyance on his face as he picked the bows out of his hair. 

After he finished he dropped the ribbon on the floor and Rice seemed to pout as she went to pick the ribbon up “At least keep the ribbon in your hair” she said twirling the ribbon in her fingers. Boston looked down at the ribbon, sighing he leaned back on the chair. “Just get it over with..” he groaned as Rices face lit up

  
  


Everyone watched Rice as she put the ribbon in his hair, turning it into a bow. Boston seemed to look even more annoyed now that he noticed everyone watching.

“Awww, It’s so cute~” I cooed, whispering towards Peking, Spicy and Yuxiang. 

“It’s surprising, last time I saw someone try to decorate and play with his hair I swear I saw a building burn down” Spicy said putting a hand to her cheek playfully. I couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

“I hate all of you” growled Boston as he stood up. Rice playfully giggled to herself and Boston glared at us before leaving the room. 

“That looked fun,” Yuxiang laughed. 

“That was scary! But I guess it was kinda fun” Crepe giggled. Clapping her hands together happily. 

“Oh right, I wanted to ask you guys something.” Spicy said, like a lightbulb lit up in her head “When you guys opened up your Handbooks for the first time. Did you notice that odd number in the top left corner?”

“Yeah, what about it? My number was 404 so I thought it was an error. Then I saw that Macaron got 768 so I figured that it wasn’t a error” Crepe crossed her arms

“What numbers did you guys get?” I asked everyone who wasn’t Crepe or Macaron

“624” Peking duck said, opening up his Handbook

“147” Yuxiang joined in

“2471!” Spicy seemed to cheer proudly “What about you Rice?” 

“Oh! Umm..” Rice Pulled out her handbook and turned it on “Wow, almost a million!” She exclaimed then looked over at me “What number did you get Napoleon?”

“Oh, it’s silly compared to all of yours” I laughed “3”

“That _is_ a baby number” Said Spicy “I saw a glimpse of Boston's handbook and I’m pretty sure his was 79” 

“Are the numbers random? Would Monokuma just randomly do that?” I asked

“He doesn’t seem like the type to do things randomly from what I could tell” Said Yuxiang 

“Well how about we ask the bear himself?” Peking suggested, looking over to where Boston was sitting earlier and saw Monokuma now sitting there 

“H-how long have you been here!?” Exclaimed Macaron, noticing the black and white bear.

“Since you guys started talking about numbers” He replied, before getting up and snatching Crepes handbook

“H-hey!” She yelled

“The ‘404’ is an error, so I came here to take and fix it. You’ll get it back soon so don’t worry about it~” He said, before leaving like he always did. 

“I wonder what the actual number is” I wondered out loud. 

“Do you think we should ask everyone about the numbers tomorrow at breakfast?” Rice asked

“I doubt anyone would give it much thought or take it seriously” Yuxiang said “Though I am curious what everyone else’s numbers are.”

Suddenly, the monitor in the room turned on with the sound of a grandfather clock.

Ehem! This is a work announcement! Everyone, please gather in the gymnasium! There would be a punishment for anyone who doesn’t appear.

“In the gym?” I said and looked at everyone else. 

“Well? Let's go! We have to anyway” Crepe then began walking out the door with Macaron. I soon followed along with Spicy, Yuxiang and Peking.

As soon as I began walking down the hall, I felt that same feeling I did during breakfast. The feeling that someone was watching me. 

I leaned over to Yuxiang

“Umm, do you ever have the feeling that someone is watching you?” I whispered to her

She looked over at me “No.. not really. Are you?”

“I first got the feeling at breakfast, It was gone for awhile and only came back when we left the lounge”

“Well, I think you shouldn’t think about it so hard. I Think that there are more important things to worry about right now. Like why we’re being called to the gym.”

I bit my lip

“Yeah.. you’re right, sorry”

“Don’t be, you should never be scared to share your problems with someone even if it’s only talking about it. You can come talk to me anytime you want” She smiled kindly

“Okay” I smiled too

* * *

As we finally got to the gym doors Crepe opened it for us and we all walked in. There were still some people missing but I had a feeling that they would show up soon. 

Rice and I parted from Yuxiang and the others to stand next to Brownie who was already here, along with B-52, Vodka and Eclair. 

“Where’s Nata?” I asked the four 

“I don’t know.. Last I saw him was breakfast” Replied B-52.

“I’m surprised he wasn’t with you Napoleon, I would’ve thought that you two would stick together like glue” Vodka said.

“Really? You think so? We were together yesterday when we were exploring but after breakfast he just seemed to disappear.”

As soon as i finished speaking. Nata appeared at the gym doors, and walked over to us.

“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.” I heard Eclair murmur to himself.

“Where have you been? Napoleon Was worried about you?~” Vodka winked, and I blushed up

“N-No I wasn’t!” 

Vodka laughed

“I wasn’t feeling well after breakfast. So I was just in my room until now” Nata explained.

“Well, I hope you’re ok now!” I said, he only glanced at me. 

“Well this looks to be everyone! Time to get on with the show!” Shouted Monokuma as he jumped onto the podium on the stage

“What the hell do you want?!” Steak yelled out at the bear.

“Welllll~ Everyone getting along is making me sick. It’s no fun when you all are playing around, and _having fun_. So I prepared a motive for all of you!~”

I felt Rice grab onto me, so on instinct I put my arm protectively around her.

“A motive?” Red wine said aloud

“Yes a motive!” Monokuma laughed “Remember when I first told you about the killing game and said that there was no time limit?”

“Now there _is_ a time limit. That’s the motive?” Spaghetti assumed

“Dammit! You’re such a buzzkill, I had this whole punchline set up and you just ruined it! I hope you’re happy with yourself” Monokuma complained

“Very” Spaghetti said. There seemed to be some spite in his voice. _Maybe it was just me._

“But yeah. That is the motive! You now have 72 hours, that is 3 days! To murder someone. Or else everyone dies!” He laughed

“E-everyone?” Squeaked Macaron, who appeared to be holding onto Crepe.

“There would be an army of Monokuma! Coming out of everywhere and would be tearing each and every one of you to shreds!” 

I saw many Food souls cover their ears. Not wanting to listen to he things Monokuma is saying

“You get the point, So what would it be- Sacrifice one person to save everyone then to maybe die yourself, Or everyone kicks the bucket! I will be waiting~” Monokuma then left, _just like he always did_

“Come on… that must have been the dumbest thing I’ve heard in my life!” I yelled out, laughing. Almost everyone turned to face me

“Napoleon what are you doing?” Nata said to me. 

“I mean, Why would he go through the effort to kidnap us and put us in this killing game if the first motive is that he would kill all of us if no one killed? Seems like a waste of time if you ask me” I continued “Besides. Why would any of us kill? We're Food souls! If Monokuma does attempt to kill us after 3 days.. We’ll fight until Monokuma has no spares left!”

A few people exchanged looks. 

“Yeah! He’s right! We’ve probably fought fallen angels worse than that robot! If we all work together and make a plan. We could easily defeat Monokuma!” Tempura yelled out. Taking my side

“But what if you’re wrong?” Crepe said suddenly

“What?”

“What if Monokuma _IS_ stronger than the fallen angels? Then our fighting would be for nothing… Besides, what makes you think that he _wouldn’t_ kill us? Are you the one controlling him?!” Crepe accused

“W-what?! No I would never!” I argued

“Guys! Please stop fighting!” Rice pleaded, letting go of me and switching between looking at Crepe and at me.

“Tch, whatever. If you want to stand around and give false hope to everyone, be my guess; because I would rather not be the first one murdered because someone wants to try and play hero by killing me to ‘save’ everyone else! Because actually I don’t want to end up like Milk!” Crepe turned and walked out the gym doors.

“I have never seen Crepe like this,” Macaron said with a sad look on her face. “I will go talk to her! She probably is just upset, I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said!” She then ran off out of the gym after Crepe

“Umm-”  
“Maybe she is right, for we know you could’ve been the one that planned this killing game!” Miso soup accused

“But I’m not!-”

“You shouldn’t lie Napoleon. What good does it bring giving out false hope?”

One by one they all started to leave the gym

How did this all get turned on me? I was only trying to bring everyone together… but instead it seemed that i just made things worse…

After a while almost everyone had left the gym

Only me, Rice, Nata, Brownie, Eclair, Tempura, B-52 and Vodka were left in the room

“I just made everything worse…”  
  
“You shouldn’t put yourself down like that Napoleon!” Rice said grabbing onto my arm “Crepe was just probably freaked out by the motive and wasn’t in her right mind. She didn’t mean to make accusations! She probably just took what you said the wrong way”

I looked over at the others

“I’m sorry for giving ‘false hope’ to you guys” I laughed weakly

“Don’t be, if anything you gave us hope! Crepe doesn’t know what she’s talking about” Tempura said, putting his arm on my shoulder

“What about Miso?”

“He gets the wrong idea about a lot of things all the time, I’ll talk to him later about it”

“Okay…”

* * *

No matter how I tried, Crepes words never left my mind. Does she really think that I was the one doing all of this? And Miso too… he seemed to be pretty convinced about what she said… did others think the same way? I Don’t even want to think about it...

.

.

.

.

.

“I’m hungry”

* * *

[ Chapter 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eMVsJM5iWM)

[ When you’re against the clock… There’s no telling who will win ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eMVsJM5iWM)

Part 1 - End

* * *

Remaining Food souls: 58/59

Hawthorne ball 

Pudding 

Jello 

Sandwich 

Pancake 

Rice 

Toast 

Popcorn 

Long bao 

Coffee 

Sashimi 

Crepe 

Tom yum 

Macaron 

Taiyaki 

~~Milk~~

Nasi lemak 

Dorayaki 

Sake 

Spicy gluten 

Tempura 

Omurice 

Jiuniang 

Miso soup 

Ume ochazuke 

Cold rice shrimp 

Cola 

Yellow wine 

Eclair 

Sanma 

Escargot 

Mango pudding 

Moon cake 

Hamburger 

Yuxiang 

Yogurt

Napoleon cake 

Salad 

Vodka 

Sushi 

Black tea 

Steak 

Pastel de nata 

Tiramisu 

Chocolate 

Sukiyaki 

Brownie 

Laba congee 

Red wine 

Spaghetti 

Pineapple cake 

Eggette 

Udon 

Crab long bao 

Boston lobster 

Peking duck 

B-52 

Vanilla

Strawberry 

* * *

_“I… clearly… worked so… hard…”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the RP discord server to Experience the story first hand as your favourite Food Soul
> 
> https://discord.gg/FWp4Vuf


	3. @$%&*!$

[_**There was a deep and strong smell of iron in the room**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-itKXMxPgk&list=RDjqC7dg8UvGQ&index=19)

**How are you doing?**

_I am just fine_

**You've been stalling**

_No I haven't_

**Yes you have**

_It's just not the time_

**You need to talk to her**

_I know_

**Why haven't you?**

_I'm going to_

**It's all your fault**

_No it's not_

**You can't #### ####**

_I know I can't_

**Then stop dreaming about it**

_I'm trying_

_I_ _'m trying_

_I'm... trying_

**You never fail to amusing me**

_..._

**Now go on, I'm sure there is stuff you need to do**

_There is_

**You musn't keep her waiting**

_I won't_

**Keep the script in line**

_I will_

{End tape - 1}

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH HERE IS SOMETHING SO YOU KNOW THAT I'M STILL WORKING ON THE NEXT PARTT HAHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> Join the RP discord server to Experience the story first hand as your favourite Food Soul
> 
> https://discord.gg/FWp4Vuf


End file.
